Breathe
by newportz-princess
Summary: AU. RM. "Who is that?" Marissa asked the brunette next to her. "Oh him? That, my friend," Summer paused, "That is Ryan Atwood," Summer finished with a smirk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz.**

**Summary: "Who is that?" Marissa asked the brunette next to her. "Oh him? That, my friend," Summer paused, "That is Ryan Atwood," Summer finished with a smirk.**

**I know my bitch-ass rant probably caused a lot of you to hate me, but all I really want is people to tell me what they think of my writing, so I can improve and continue coming up with fics you guys will hopefully enjoy. I'm sorry if it came out in the wrong way, but I was extremely frustrated and had just had a screaming match with my mom about how much she's drinking at the moment – I was throwing plates at her! Life is really crap for me right now, so sorry for taking my problems and anger out of you. Because I do appreciate every single review I get, even if it tells me I suck. Thank you and hopefully you enjoy this new fic. :)**

* * *

The day was Monday. Yes, Monday, most probably the worst day of the week. Anyway, Marissa Cooper sat on her bed staring aimlessly at the wall; a picture of herself and some friends at a party – back in Marissa's home of Chicago. Yet, here the dazed blonde sat, in Newport Beach. How she ended up in this crazy new town was a blur. It all started when her father, Jimmy Cooper, ran off and left them with nothing. Julie, Marissa's mom, didn't tend to speak of him, or his situation, but Marissa knew it must have been something bad. Jimmy was Marissa's rock, he wouldn't just up-and-leave her like that…would he? Well, as previously said, the Cooper woman were left with nothing. Literally nothing. While Marissa was at school and Julie at work, people came and cleared out their home. Marissa had no idea of the financial issues her mother was having, but being kicked out certainly drew some much-needed attention to the situation. What Marissa was also unaware of, was the fact that Julie's "extra shifts" at the restaurant of which she worked were in fact entertaining sleazy old men for cheap dirty money. Yes, stripping. The image of her own mother stripping for men that weren't her father – even though that image was still disturbing – made her want to barf. But one thing (not necessarily good) did come out of that: she met Caleb Nichol. A old, filthy rich tycoon of some sorts that resided in the sun and surf of Orange County, California. Did I mention he was old? Wrinkly to be exact. And incredibly creepy, but not like rapist creepy, but just old-man-with-too-much-money-who-met-my-mom-in a-strip-joint-of-all-places creepy…if that made any sense. So the marriage and the baby on the way are all minor details…well not really, but they are just pure boredom and Marissa didn't need that right now. She needed to get psyched up for school.

"Good morning honey, all ready for your first day?" Julie asked with an excited motioning of her hands. Moments like this were basically what she lived for, that thought made Marissa smile. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," the teen shrugged.

"Alright, well, let me get changed and I'll drive you to school." Julie placed her peanut butter covered toast down on her plate and rushed up the stairs to her and Calebs' bedroom.

Marissa took a deep breath and looked around the humongous house she was currently residing in. As big and dreamy this place would be to any sane person – Marissa didn't feel comfortable here. It wasn't her home with her dad. This was Caleb's home, and that didn't feel right.

"Ready?" Marissa's head shot up at the sound of her mother's voice. She nodded and followed the redhead out the door.

* * *

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you after school. I have to deal with a few things, but I'll be here to pick you up," Julie told her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Marissa said. The blonde opened the car door and faced the numerous large buildings of The Harbor High School. Other teens stared at her which made Marissa want to run and hide. Tears wanted to fall, and she hadn't even closed the door yet.

"Bye Marissa."

"Bye mom." Marissa watched Julie drive away and sighed. _This was going to suck_.

"Hey girl." Marissa heard a male say. She folded her arms tightly over her chest and continued walking. Gosh, she must look like fresh meat for the butchers of the school. Or should I say _bitches_?

"What the hell is she wearing? Her shoes don't match her bag!" a girl exclaimed to a group of others.

Marissa ignored them and made her way to Dr Kim's office. She knocked quietly on the wooden door and waited for a response. The door unlashed and a middle-aged Asian looking woman appeared. "You must be Marissa Cooper. Come in and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you Dr Kim." Marissa took a seat and listened to the woman speak. "Well, welcome to The Harbor School. This curriculum will be a great fit for someone of your extraordinary promise. You have excellent grades and were very involved in school events and activities at your previous school, so I see no reason why you can't continue to pursue that here."

Marissa smiled and kept on listening. "I've assigned you a buddy, a person to guide you and help you with any worries for your first few days here. She's a lovely girl and I'm sure you two will hit it off nicely. Summer is her name. Summer Roberts, and she will be here any second to meet you and take you to your first class. Since you and Miss Roberts have a very similar timetable, I thought it would be helpful in that department."

"It sounds great, to be honest I was quite nervous about coming here today, but talking to you has reassured me and with Summer's help, I hope that Harbor will be a perfect fit," Marissa said, really only half telling the truth. She was still unsure about the move. It would have been so much easier just to live with a friend and continue life in Chicago. But she couldn't ditch her mom. Not after all they had been through together.

Dr Kim nodded and stood up suddenly as a knock came upon the door. Marissa adjusted her position so she was face on with her buddy.

"Summer, this is Marissa, a new student who has only started today," Dr Kim introduced.

"Hey Marissa, it's nice to meet you," Summer said sweetly. Almost too sweet…

Marissa studied the girl. She had long, gorgeous brunette locks and wore a mini skirt, (and when I say mini – I mean _mini_) a black tank top and wedges. Overly coated lip gloss painted her plump lips and heavily applied eyeliner pronounced her gorgeous deep brown eyes.

Realizing she had been practically gawking at Summer for a few straight moments, Marissa finally addressed her. "It's nice to meet you too Summer."

"Alright then, what's your first period?" Dr Kim asked Summer.

"Uh…" Summer got a black diary out of her handbag and flipped to the back page, "Hey! Free period, awesome."

"Oh, well that's good, it gives you some time to show Marissa around and introduce her to a few people. It's better leaving today knowing a couple people then no body. Some students have a hard time settling in, but that doesn't look like that will be a concern for you," Dr Kim said.

Marissa rose to her feet and walked out of Dr Kim's office with Summer in tow.

"So," the brunette started, "Where did you move from?" she finished.

"Chicago," Marissa replied simply.

Summer nodded and asked, "Did you leave many friends behind?" Marissa looked down and felt a pang of guilt. She had left people behind. Important people. Summer noted her thoughtful expression and said, "It's fine, and you don't have to say anything if you don't want. Moving can suck. Lots of my friends have been forced into it, all because their dads got new opportunities elsewhere. It's so unfair how parents decide things like that. It gives us no control."

"Believe me. I know," Marissa agreed.

The two girls walked for a bit more until they came to a lounge-ish area off one of the main hallways.

"This is the student lounge. Coffee, gossip and Pac-man is what this is good for. It's usually where everyone hangs between and before classes," Summer explained. She then led Marissa outside. "And this is the quad. Again, people eat here and chill here."

"Cool," Marissa responded, attempting to take it all in, while, not taking in anything at all. Talk about overwhelming.

"This is the…"

* * *

After being shown around the large school for almost an hour, Summer and Marissa settled in for a coffee in the student lounge.

"Oh my god," Summer muttered. She quickly looked the other way, even though she was stealing glances at the opposite direction.

"What is it?" Marissa darted her eyes around, in search of Summer's point of stress. Then she saw it. Or _him_, to be precise.

"Oh my god," Marissa echoed.

"Exactly," Summer said.

"Who is that?" Marissa asked the brunette next to her. "Oh him? That, my friend," Summer paused, "That is Ryan Atwood," Summer finished with a smirk. "Resident bad ass and a complete hottie…no less jerk, but still…"

"Is he a senior too?"

"Uh-huh. And people wonder why I took gym this year," Summer said.

"I get that," Marissa replied, still perving on the blonde haired, blue eyed, leather jacket wearing boy over the room.

"Delish," Summer commented, sipping her coffee.

"I'm guessing you're not referring to the coffee?" Marissa asked, her amusement caused Summer to laugh. "No, no. But it is really good." The brunette sipped the hot substance once more.

"Roberts? You ho, didn't pick you as the wagging type." The girls perked up at the sound of Ryan's voice.

"First off, _Atwood_, I'm not wagging, I'm showing around a new student. And secondly, I'm not a ho!" Summer argued.

"Sure you're not." Ryan rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Marissa. "So you're new huh? I feel sorry for you."

"Ryan, shut up. Don't scare her on her very first day here. Be nice for once in your life," Summer said.

"Yeah, uh, my name's Marissa…yeah." Marissa cursed herself for stammering. But it was so hard to focus when the sight of Ryan made her insides, like, die.

Ryan was about to respond with something wise, but was interrupted by the bell.

"Who loves History? I do, because Mrs. Fond is taking the class today," Ryan announced…a tad pervertedly.

"Who's Mrs. Fond?" Marissa asked, absolutely clueless.

"Oh, she's a young teacher who just started here, a little too popular with the guys to he honest, totally unprofessional, but whatever. She's a total bitch in actuality, but the boys don't notice because they're too taken by her plastic c cup boobs," Summer informed.

"Just because you're jealous." Ryan smirked as Summer subconsciously folded her arms over her chest. "Shut up, ass-hat."

Ryan walked ahead and reached the class before Marissa and Summer. The girls made their way to a couple of free seats at the back and waited for Mrs. Fond and the rest of the students to arrive.

"Good morning." Marissa, Summer and Ryan turned and saw a middle aged Indian guy with intensely balding hair and a mustache. Not to mention some serious body odor.

"Ew," the brunette muttered quietly.

"Hey, where's Mrs. Fond?" Ryan asked, his disappointed tone caused Summer to roll her brown eyes.

"She called in sick."

Ryan sighed, but then asked, "Does she need anyone to take care of her?" The teacher raised his eyebrows and didn't bother to answer Ryan's question.

Slowly everyone milled into the room and the class began.

Before Marissa knew it, half the population of the students were fast asleep. She couldn't blame them really, the teacher sucked at his job, not to mention his English.

Marissa could feel her eyelids getting increasingly heavy. She couldn't fall asleep in her first class on her first day of her new school.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. Keep it down while I'm gone please." The students watched the teacher leave. None of them knew what for. _So this is Newport Beach's most elite school huh? Wonder what Union is like…_thought Marissa with a small smile, finding amusement in it all.

"So, Marissa, my friend Holly is, like, throwing a party at her beach house this weekend. Do you want to come along?" Summer knocked Marissa out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure," she stammered. _Good one_.

The teacher reappeared sooner rather than later - like all the teens had hoped. "Lets get back into it," he said.

"Back to sleep more like." Summer yawned and rested her head on her arms; she fell back into a light snooze on the desk…along with several others.

This left Marissa in peace, to think about what on earth she was going to wear to this girls' party.

Too bad a fat guy behind Marissa was snoring his ass off. Literally his ass – a certain gas was escaping his rear end making Marissa cringe.

But besides that, she had a feeling Newport Beach wouldn't be so bad after all. _I mean just look at Ryan Atwood…_

**TBC**

**Thank you for reading and I'd love it if you reviewed. This will be Ryan and Marissa, but I'm still not too sure if I should calculate Seth and Summer into it, but suggestions are welcome. You guys are awesome and once again sorry for my outburst, I'm just having a really hard time at the moment. /**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz, who sadly isn't me. Although, in some ways, that's a good thing: d00d, Josh! Get a haircut and go to the gym! LOL.**

**Thanks for the reviews I got. I really appreciate them. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

It was just about lunchtime, and several girls had approached Marissa, some with good, although, most with bad intentions.

"Hi Marissa," a platinum blonde that was wearing more makeup on than a clown greeted.

"Hey," Marissa simply responded, knowing full well what this Barbie's plan was.

"Do, you, like, want to, like, come and, like-"

"You know, saying _like_ as though it is going out of fashion is really a pain in the ass, as are you. I don't need this on my first day, so please leave me alone. Excuse me; I have to go to the bathroom." Marissa stormed out of the classroom and headed towards the girls' toilets.

"Oh my god, she like, totally burst my bubble!" the girl exclaimed.

"Bitch!" her friend said with sympathy as she rushed to embrace the overly blonde girl.

Across the hall, Marissa exited the bathrooms and was startled when Ryan Atwood stood there, leaning against the doors' frame and looking like the definition of hot in the dictionary.

"Oh, um, hey…" Marissa began to stutter.

"Hey."

How just one word from him could cause all the butterflies inside of the timid blonde to require a mental institution was crazy. "Just crazy…" Marissa thought out loud.

Ryan smirked slightly as he noted the fact she was in a whole other world. "What's crazy?" he inquired in amusement.

Marissa immediately went beetroot and grinned goofily as she said, "Sorry, I was thinking…and I guess I just slipped out of you…oh my god, I didn't mean that, I-"

"It's cool, just relax Cooper. I get it all the time," Ryan laughed.

"You're so full of yourself Atwood," Summer said as she made her way over to the two blonde-haired, blue eyed teenagers.

"Oh look who it is!" Ryan announced, feigning his annoyance.

Summer faked a smile, the turned to Marissa and asked, "So, Coop, do you want to come and sit with my friends for lunch? Or do you want to hang out with _him_ and slowly let him make you insane?"

"Aw, see Marissa, don't you just love how kind this little button's heart is? Always complimenting…" Ryan joked.

Summer rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Ryan.

"I'll come with you," Marissa smiled as she replied to Summer.

"Awesome. Follow me…oh and Atwood, don't stare at my ass, or hers, as we walk away, got it?"

"Whatever skank, you love it when I do it. No pun intended, although I do agree with-"

"You're sick, and I am not a skank!" Summer argued.

"Okay…" Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette out of his leather jacket. "Later," he uttered as he lit the smoke and wandered away.

"No matter how many detentions he gets, that boy will never learn," Summer breathed as the two girls watched him walk away. "Anyway, lets go and meet the girls."

* * *

"This is Holly, Hannah, Bridget and Samantha, but we just call her Sam," Summer introduced as she pointed to each girl individually.

"I guess platinum blonde is the _in thing_ here?" Marissa asked.

Summer's friends, who pretty much all sported that color of hair, stuck up their noses for a second; they then turned to each other and started gossiping.

Marissa bit her bottom lip awkwardly and whispered to Summer, "Hey, I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" Summer asked, confused.

All the girls perked up and one inquired, "Yes, _Marissa_, where _are_ you going?" Her bitchy tone, stirred something in Marissa and tears fought to fall.

"Excuse me…" Marissa trailed off and she ran in the nearest door and through the corridors until she found the student lounge, where Ryan was sitting in a relaxed, _I don't give a fuck_ notion on one of the couches.

"Can I hang with you for a bit?" she nervously asked. The many guys scattered around the seats by Ryan didn't help either.

"Yeah, sure." Ryan gestured for the seat next to him, which was taken up by some guy who looked very stoned.

"Matt, you dumb fuck, move it or lose it," Ryan told the guy.

"Oh, me?"

"Yes," Ryan replied as if Matt was incredibly slow…which he was.

"I have to go anyway; there is a mermaid in the school pool calling for me…" Matt uttered dreamily as he walked off down the hall…and straight into a wall.

"What's up?" Ryan asked, totally ignoring his friend who was now making out with the wall.

"I went to sit with Summer and that, but when I got there, I made a lame joke at the fact they are all carbon copies and had the exact same hair color, but those stupid-"

Marissa paused herself as some of Ryan's friend's girlfriends glared at her – all of them sporting the hair color that Marissa made fun of.

"Great!" she sarcastically exclaimed, more tears dripping.

"Cooper, for one: get a grip, you look like fresh meat and you'll be torn into by these sluts. And secondly: making fun of over half the population of Harbor was a bold move…especially for your first day. Now I need a smoke, come with me and we'll achieve more bad memories for your first day."

"Won't we get in trouble?" she asked.

"Yeah, but in all seriousness, that is really half the fun. Get your ass on up."

Marissa followed his orders and went out the back of the school with him. Once he had found where abouts he wanted to go, she said, "I really don't want to get a detention on my first day."

"Oh well," he shrugged.

"Thanks for the support," Marissa replied sarcastically.

"No problem."

* * *

It had been what seemed like hours to Marissa, and she hoped like hell they hadn't been outside for that long, so she asked, "What's the time?"

"Uh," Ryan began as he glanced at his watch. He then replied with, "About quarter to 4."

"What?!" Marissa exclaimed, a little – or a lot – too loudly.

"Relax Cooper, it's no big. No one found us-"

"That's not the point! My mom would have come to get me and I wasn't there and-"

"And you're giving me a headache. I'll drop you home."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

Marissa was nearing on hyperventilating when Ryan stopped his car in front of her house.

"She's going to kill me, so, um, thanks?"

Ryan chuckled. "Just go. I'll see yo tomorrow."

"Okay, yeah…" Marissa got out of his car and made her way up to the front door.

"Oh my god! Marissa! Where the hell were you?!" Ryan could hear Julie yell.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I got held up," Marissa replied.

"Who is that?" Julie asked as she saw Ryan's car drive away.

"No one…mom, please stop yelling at me! You never yell!"

"I'll yell at you whenever I want to Marissa; your first day at that school and you are already being put under the influence of boys. Boys that won't do any good for you."

"Whatever." Marissa walked past Julie in an attempt to get up the stairs.

No such luck.

"You smell like smoke," Julie said quietly.

Marissa stopped dead in her tracks and replied with, "I didn't touch anything."

"Don't lie to me Marissa."

"I'm not! I swear I didn't!" Marissa argued.

Julie shook her head in a frustrated manner. "Go to your room."

"Gladly." Marissa shoved past her mother and ascended the stairs.

**TBC**

* * *

**It was a shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed. And I know many of you weren't expecting this direction in the story, but don't worry, it'll still be great! Thanks for reading and please review so I know what you think! :D**


End file.
